


Just...Jaime

by sirsunshine



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 11:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20309050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirsunshine/pseuds/sirsunshine
Summary: i wanted to write the first time of Jaime and Brienne. It starts with 8×04. Be gentle, is my first work in english and i'm nervous about it





	Just...Jaime

"I've never slept with a knight before"  
Jaime looks into her eyes as he says these words, without looking down on that chest now uncovered and marked by bruises that tell the story of a war won, which speak of the honorable woman who wears them.  
"I've never slept with anyone before" and also Brienne looks him in the eyes, proud and strong, without ever lowering her gaze, even in a situation where her barriers would soon be easily collapsed.  
"Then you have to drink, those are the rules"   
Even now, even in that room, a few centimeters from each other, Jaime fails to abandon the foundations of their relationship, a dynamic that has always fascinated him and, even not wanting to admit it, excited. That continues to be acid with each other, the way thanks to which they had established that relationship of mutual respect to which Jaime and also Brienne, not wanting to admit, they cared so much.  
"I told you" Brienne does not have time to conclude the contemptuous sentence against Jaime because the latter stands on tiptoe and begins to kiss her.  
His hands in her blond hair, his eyes closed in an attempt to remember everything and finally enjoy what he had long wanted, Brienne.  
Jaime starts walking towards the bed while Brienne is impatient and brings her hands to his trousers.  
For both of them a smile escapes when they fall on the bed in a disjointed way, but they return immediately serious looking at each other's lips swollen with kisses.  
"My lady" Jaime passes his mouth over that diaphanous neck.  
Brienne dies from the desire to correct the man who is above her with his legs to the side of her hips, but fails, her mouth open only for slight gasps.  
"My knight" Jaime looks back into her eyes as he takes off the rest of her clothes and smiles as he says those words. He knew how that gesture, done before the battle, meant something to her. Maybe she didn't know how making her a knight also meant to him.  
She smiles even if a little scared, that was the name that had to be given to her. And all thanks to that man with whom she was now lying down under the covers. Both without clothes and lit only by the fireplace light.  
Brienne reverses the positions and begins to kiss the abdomen uncovered while towering over the man like a statuary body. Perfect in its imperfect being. Perfect in the eyes of Jaime, who holds her close from her side as if she could escape.  
Maybe they didn't know it, but neither of them would ever move from there.  
"Brienne..." Jaime throws his head back on the soft pillows. Brienne had only touched on his intimacy with a thigh as she tried to get comfortable in an attempt to go even lower with those kisses.  
On hearing her name, still supine on him, she raises her head and looks into his eyes in confusion.  
"What?"  
Jaime is abruptly brought back to earth and confusion also arises in his eyes.  
"What?" He also asks for it.  
"You called me" She shrugs her shoulders as her face takes on a more rosy glow.  
She loved to hear Jaime call her by name only and at that moment she realized that she had never called Jaime by name alone.  
After those words, he can't hold back and reaches her, stretching his neck and tilting the back. He kisses her and goes back to the woman's body, reversing the positions again.  
Continue to kiss her, this time more slowly and gently. There was no battle, no one else existed, they had all the time in the world. Even if the world had ended at that precise moment, Jaime was convinced that they would still have time.  
He can't hold back a slight laugh that doesn't escape from Brienne.  
"Why are you laughing?"  
Jaime does not answer but looks into her sapphire blue eyes with so much sweetness that it hurts the woman's heart.  
"You are so strong, so brave" and descends on her neck, in love with the smell of her skin. He kisses her breasts and starts talking again looking in her eyes, knowing how much those words would have meant "And you remain the purest woman I've ever met"  
With those words he means her inexperience, her values, her honor, her being an oath keeper.  
She is touched by those words and understands the implicit meanings. Her sword. Their sword.  
"I wasn't calling you" Jaime smiles finally answering the question asked.  
"I was just-" He can't stop looking at her in those sincere eyes, longing for something he wanted to give her.  
"I'll show you, but you have to trust me"   
Jaime knew that Brienne trusted him. During his trial, once he arrived in Winterfell, he was extremely impressed with Brienne's action.  
Sansa had said "I trust you with my life, if you trust him with yours we should let him stay" Brienne hadn't replied but Jaime knew she trusted him. He hoped so, at least. With all of himself.  
Brienne pushes him slightly but with enough strength to take him away.  
She reverses the positions for the umpteenth time and without turning around words, she answers him looking into his eyes as if no more sacred words had ever been pronounced "I trust you" and while Brienne returns to kiss him, Jaime with his mind returns to Harrenhal, when in the bathtub he had told her the truth behind the name Kingslayer, he had no reason to do it, but he trusted her, he couldn't explain why, but he did. "Let's call a truce" he had said and without hesitation she had replied "You need trust to have a truce" he had raised his eyes to her stiff face and had given voice to his thoughts "I trust you".  
And now they were making love.  
He inside her, finally feeling at peace with himself and with the whole world. Finding his balance while the woman above him was in control of the situation, even having no idea. Both with their heads tilted back, too busy with pleasure to look at each other.  
He grabs her hips again, resting his golden hand on one of them. That hand. The symbol of their relationship. What Jaime had lost and what he had found with her.  
"If you want... I can take it off" Brienne gasps in her gasps as she slows down the movements to make that moment last as long as possible, almost afraid to get lost once their bodies are divided.  
He looks at her in adoration as he feels his heart fill with tears but his mouth opens in a smile.  
He nods with his hair flattened on the pillow. She does it with care, careful not to hurt him while continuing to move on his pelvis.  
Once removed, both look at the stump. Jaime is no longer ashamed of it. He had always done it in the presence of his sister. He had never taken it off with her. He knew he could do it with Brienne. That loss with which Jaime had wanted to show her something that he did not understood then, but which he now understands very well.  
Brienne fills the part now on display with sweet kisses and Jaime can't control himself after that gesture. With a quick movement, he leads her to lie down and push faster and more vigorously inside her, Brienne now moans without worrying about being heard, even beyond the music and laughter of drunken men in the main hall.  
Jaime reaches a point that makes her scream even louder and that makes her understand what he wanted to show her before.  
"Jaime" just Jaime, she finally screams as she reaches the top.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed. leave me suggestions if you want. -sirsunshine


End file.
